First Encounter With Destiny
by Tim66
Summary: A young woman with strange powers is invited to join a very special group of super heroes, the Teen Titans.


DISCLAIMER. The character of Kole Weathers and the Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE. Due to the Crisis, the backstory of how Kole Weathers first met the Teen Titans was effectively erased. As of now, we don't know how Kole and the Titans met in the Post-Crisis DC Universe. This story is one possible way this event could have happened. _

_This story totally disregards current DC continuity, however, since said continuity changes everytime you turn around these days, it really doesn't matter._

**THE PLACE. VILLAGE OF SDENKA, ROMANIA**

**THE TIME. PRESENT DAY**

_The village hasn't changed._ Kole Weathers thought as she materialized on the outskirts of the tiny village, nestled deep in the Carpathian Mountains. _It hasn't changed a bit, but I certainly have!_ As she slowly moved into the village, Kole noticed that the locals were watching her and some moved forward to greet her. _They still remember me, well, that's good. I need to find myself, and to understand fully what I have become. There is no better place to begin than here. _ Kole's thoughts were broken as a familiar voice rang out. "Kole, I can't believe it! Is it really you!?"

"Hello, Marta, it's good to see you again. Yes, it's me." Kole replied, speaking fluent Romanian to the middle-aged woman approaching her.

"I see you still remember our language." Marta said as she and Kole hugged.

"Well, I learned it from the best." Kole replied.

"You flatter me." Marta said, blushing slightly.

"Is the house still vacant?" Kole suddenly asked.

"Yes, it is. Follow me, Kole." Marta said and led Kole to a small inn, that Marta ran, at the edge of the village. Just behind the inn, a small guest house stood..

"It's just as I remember it." Kole said, smiling.

"Kole, I wish I had known you were coming. I would have prepared a meal, or something to that effect. Right now, business at the inn is very slow."

"That's okay, Marta." Kole replied. "I came back here to think, to reflect. Much has happened to me since I left Sdenka and returned to the States."

"I know." Marta said. "We don't get much news around here, but my son, Ion, who lives in Bucharest, does."

"I remember him." Kole said. "He was here when I first came to this village."

"I know." Marta replied. "Anyway, Ion watches CNN all the time. He followed the news of that strange event that happened a few years ago, when the skies turned red and the weather went wild."

"The Crisis." Kole said softly.

"Yes, I believe that is what they called it." Marta replied. "However, they said many heroes died saving the world. They said... They said you had died, Kole. Yet, here you are!"

"Ah, well it's a very long and complicated story, Marta." Kole said. "Right now even I don't have all the answers."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Kole said. "I promise that I will tell you everything, once I understand it myself, that is."

"Oh, well, whenever you are ready, Kole." Marta said as she led Kole into the guest house. "We kept all the furniture that was here when you lived here."

"Perfect." Kole said as she looked around the small living room. There was just enough furniture for one person to live in comfort.

"Kole, if you need anything, you know where to find me." Marta said.

"I will, Marta. Thank you." Kole said and watched as Marta headed out the door. [i]Good.[/i] Kole thought to herself as she sat down in one of the armchairs. _Here is where it all began, well most of it. Here is where my life as a hero began. However, before that, there was home, and that was not pleasant at all. I can still remember it all, just as if it was yesterday!_

**THE PLACE. NEW YORK CITY, NY**

**THE TIME. THE PAST**

Very silently, sixteen-year-old Kole Weathers slipped in the front door of her home. Careful now. Kole thought to herself. _I don't want them to know I've been out._

"So there you are, young lady!" A strong, male voice said.

_Damn, caught! _ Kole thought with despair.

"Explain your sneaking back into this house at twelve midnight!" Abel Weathers declared.

"I have nothing to explain, father." Kole said slowly. "I snuck out to be with my friends."

"You have nothing to explain!?" Abel exclaimed. "Young lady, you have plenty to explain! How dare you stay out this late without telling us!"

"Yeah, like you'd let me stay out if I had asked." Kole grumbled.

"Kole, dearest, you know we only have your best interests at heart." Marilyn Weathers, who had arrived seconds after her husband, said.

"You keep saying that, Mom." Kole said. "However, I'm tired of not being able to have a normal life!"

"Kole, you are not a normal child." Abel replied.

"No thanks to you." Kole replied, her voice full of bitterness.

"Is that how you repay me." Abel said. "I tried to protect you, Kole, to give you the means to survive an atomic war. How was I to know that the experiment would not work as I had hoped."

"Who were you to experiment on me to begin with!" Kole snapped. "I'm your daughter, not some lab rat!"

"Kole, please, understand our reasons why we did it." Marilyn jumped in, trying to calm her daughter down. "We... " Marilyn got no further, as Kole cut her off.

"Forget it, Mom." Kole said. "He may have sold you on his doomsday talk, but not me! You didn't have to go through what I went through. My own father was trying to turn me into some kind of freak!"

"That's not it, Kole. I just wanted to make you immune to atomic radiation." Abel protested.

"Yeah, well it didn't work, father." Kole said. "Instead you accidentally gave me these weird powers." With that, Kole concentrated and a crystal orb appeared in her hand.

"Obviously my work had some unforseen side effects." Abel said.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you two would let me have a normal life." Kole continued. "Instead you won't let me have friends over, you won't let me have a boyfriend. Heck, it was murder trying to convince you two to let me take that evening job at McDonald's!"

"Kole, we can't risk the world knowing about you." Abel said. "Imagine the chaos that would cause."

"Well, frankly father, I don't care anymore." Kole said as she started up the stairs, pushing past her parents. "I'm sick of living like a hermit here. If you two don't let me have a normal life, I will have to take matters into my own hands!"

"What does that mean?" Abel asked.

"You'll see." Kole replied and headed up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Abel, you don't think she'll do anything foolish, do you?" Marilyn asked.

"No, she is just angry." Abel replied. "After all, Kole is a teenager and we should expect more of this. When she is older, I'm sure she'll understand our reasons for protecting her from the world."

"I hope you're right, Abel." Marilyn replied. _Although I have doubts about this. I think Kole is planning something, but I have no idea what. _she thought.

As she lay down on her bed, Kole was thinking to herself. _It's no use! There is no changing the mind of either one of them, I found that out right now. Looks like my plan is a go. _ As she drifted off to sleep, Kole thought. _Thank God I'm an only child, so no one else will have to go through what I went though._

The next evening, Kole showed up for her job, which was a cashier at McDonald's. "Thank you." she said to the family at the counter who had just paid for their order. "Enjoy your meal." As Kole watched the family head for one of the many tables, she couldn't help but think. Now there is a family I would like to have. Nice and normal, instead of the two nut cases I ended up having as parents!

"Kole, are you okay?" The voice of Jill Packard, the manager and a friend of Kole's, said.

"Oh, I'm fine, Jill." Kole replied. "I just had another blow up with my parents last night."

"I see." Jill replied. "If you want, you can take a break and we can go in the back and talk."

"Thanks, Jill, I will."

Soon after, Kole and Jill had retired to the back, where Kole told Jill about the events of the previous night. "So that's it, Jill. I can't take it anymore."

"So you are going to leave?" Jill asked. "When?"

"Tonight, right after work." Kole replied. "You saw the sports bag I had when I came in this evening. That contains my clothes, all I need. There is simply no other choice for me now."

A couple of hours later, Kole finished her shift at McDonald's. "You take care of yourself, Kole." Jill said.

"I will." Kole replied and the two of them hugged. Kole then produced an envelope, which she handed to Jill.

"What's this?" Jill asked.

"A letter to my parents." Kole replied. "I'd like you to wait about two weeks and then send it to them. It basically tells them the reason why I left."

"I will, Kole." Jill said.

Soon, after Kole was ready to leave. She picked a nearby vacant lot for her departure point. _Okay, here goes. _ Kole thought and began to concentrate. Slowly, she rose into the air as a crystal bridge formed beneath her. _Yes! It works!_ Kole thought to herself. _It looks like these powers have some benefit after all! _ Kole increased her concentration, and the crystal bridge lifted her higher and began to propel her through the air. Kole smiled to herself as the city fell away beneath her. She had been secretly practicing how to use this aspect of her powers for some time now, and was glad that it was working. Picking a direction, Kole headed east, soon she was out over the Atlantic, and the United States disappeared into the dark horizon behind her. Kole was not sure of where she was going, but wanted to put as much distance between herself and her parents as possible.

After what must have been several hours, Kole was beginning to tire. She had been in constant concentration to maintain her crystal bridge and now exhaustion was setting in. _I guess I better land soon_. she thought to herself. For some time now, Kole had noticed land beneath her and decided that this was as good a place as any. Slowly, Kole began to descend into a range of mountains and landed in a narrow pass. _I wonder where I am_? Kole thought as she began to walk. After about half-an-hour, Kole was growing more weary, the flight had taken more out of her than she had realized. As she plodded along, Kole noticed what appeared to be a small village up ahead. _Good, I don't think I could keep going for much longer. _ As Kole stumbled into the village, she noticed some of the villagers moving towards her. However, before she could say anything, exhaustion completely overtook Kole and everything went black.

Some time later, Kole opened her eyes to see two people staring down at here, a middled aged woman and a young man. Slowly, Kole sat up and looked around. She appeared to be in the sitting room of a small house. "Where am I?" Kole asked. In reply, the woman responded in a language that Kole didn't understand. "Huh?" Kole asked.

"You'll have to forgive my mother." the young man said in English. "She doesn't speak English. My name is Ion Stephanescu." Ion gestured towards the woman. "This is my mother, Marta."

"Pleased to meet you both." Kole replied. "My name is Kole Weathers."

"You're an American, right?" Ion asked.

"Yes, I am." Kole said.

"Well, you're a long way from home. What brings you to the mountains of Romania?"

"Romania? Is that where I am?" Kole asked.

"Yes." Ion said. "This is the village of Sdenka, in the Carpathian Mountains."

"I see." Kole said. "Do you live here, Ion?"

"Oh no, I live in Bucharest, the capital of Romania." Ion replied. "I'm just here visiting my mother. She runs the village inn, the building we are in now."

"Oh." Kole said. "Forgive me, but I've never heard of this village."

"Well Sdenka is a bit behind the times." Ion said.

"What do you mean?" Kole asked.

"I mean that there are no modern devices here, no phones, no computers, nothing like that."

"Really?" Kole said. _This is perfect! _ she thought. _My parents will never find me here! _ Kole then cleared her throat and asked. "Is there any place here where I could stay for a while?"

"Why would you want to stay here?" Ion asked.

"It's a long story." Kole replied. "Let's just say that I am between homes right now."

"Just a moment." Ion said and turned to Marta. The two of them had a brief conversation in Romanian, before Ion turned back to Kole. "Actually my mother has a small guest house out behind the inn. If you want, you can stay there, in return, my mother could use help in running the inn. It's been hard on her since my father died."

"Okay, I'll be happy to." Kole replied.

"However, you don't speak Romanian." Ion said.

"Well, I am willing to learn." Kole said with a smile. "After all, I really have no where to go right now."

"Very well." Ion said. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Kole."

**NEW YORK CITY, TWO WEEKS LATER..**

_Dear Mom and Dad._

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I wish I could have told you what I was planning, but I knew you'd never let me go. I am just so tired of living like a recluse, I need my own life and my own space. Perhaps someday, when I am older, I will come back and we can try to be a real family again._

_Please try to understand why I did this. It might make things easier in the end._

_Kole_

Abel and Marilyn Weathers had received Kole's letter. "She's gone, Abel." Marilyn cried. "She's gone and left us."

"Damn!" Abel growled. "I just wanted to protect her. Why would she want to leave?"

"I don't know." Marilyn said, still crying. "All I know is that we have lost her!"

**SDENKA, ROMANIA, TWO YEARS LATER...**

_All in all, it has been a nice and quiet two years. _ Kole thought to herself as she swept up the reception area of the inn. Kole's thoughts were interrupted as a young man, whom Kole recognized as the brother of one of the villagers, arrived. "Greetings, how may I help you?" Kole, speaking in fluent Romanian, asked the young man.

"I would like a room please." the young man replied. "I just arrived from Cluj."

"Okay, if you'll please sign the register, we'll get you into your room as quick as possible." Kole said and watched as the young man signed the register. Soon after, Kole was helping him up to his room. _Funny how just two years ago I couldn't speak a word of Romanian._ Kole thought to herself as she watched the young man settle in. _Now it seems like my native language. Marta and her son, Ion, are good teachers. I could never have learned the language without them._

"Thank you very much." The young man said.

"You're welcome." Kole replied and went on to explain when meals would be served. Soon after, Kole excused herself and went back downstairs. She found Marta working in the kitchen (Marta insisted on preparing all the meals herself). "We have a guest." Kole said. "I've shown him to his room."

"Thank you, dear." Marta replied.

"I'll be in the front, just in case any more guests turn up." Kole said.

"Okay, Kole. Once again, thank you."

"No problem." Kole replied and headed back out to the front desk. As she did so, Kole continued to reflect on the last two years, today was the anniversary of her arrival in Sdenka. At first the villagers had been wary of her, but Kole soon managed to win them over, especially when she learned to speak their language. At times, she thought about Jill and the other friends she had left behind in the United States, but was afraid to write to them, because her parents might find out. _Well, I guess I could go back now_. ] Kole thought. _I turned eighteen not too long ago, which makes me an adult. My parents can no longer try to run my life. However, I like it here and Marta needs me. Maybe someday, I'll go back, but not today_.

Meanwhile, in the pass a few miles south of Sdenka, something interesting was happening. A strange group of young men and woman were gathered around a stalled land rover, the group known as the Teen Titans. "Damn!" Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, growled. "Looks like this thing has had it." In frustration, he pounded on the hood of the useless land rover.

"Cheap Romanian junk." Garfield "Gar" Logan, the hero known as Changeling, groused.

"Aw, put a sock in it, salad head!" Victor snapped.

"Hey, come on guys, sniping at each other is not going to help." Donna Troy, A.K.A. Wonder Girl, said.

"Yeah, we still have a mission to accomplish." Princess Koriand'r, (Kory for short) A.K.A. Starfire added. She was the only member of the Team not from Earth, rather Kory hailed from a planet called Tamaran, which orbited the star, Vega.

*Perhaps we should scout ahead and see what's there.* Joseph Wilson, A.K.A. Jericho, signed. Mute since his throat was cut as a child, Joseph communicated through sign language.

"Good idea, Joey." Gar said and promptly turned into an eagle. "I'll be right back." he said before zooming off into the sky.

"Are you sure about this, Dick." Victor asked. "That this Kryptonian artifact is somewhere here in these mountains?"

"That's what Superman believes." Richard Grayson, A.K.A. Nightwing, replied. "That is good enough for me." A few days earlier, the Teen Titans had been contacted by Superman, who told them an amazing story. Apparently, many thousands of years before, an artifact that had belonged to his ancestors on his native planet, Krypton, had been stolen by an alien pirate. Recently, a descendant of said pirate had tracked Superman down. The descendant was ashamed of his ancestor's crimes and was roaming the galaxy, trying to right the ancient wrongs. Apparently, his ancestor had hidden the artifact right here on Earth, before said ancestor vanished forever. The artifact was somewhere in what was now Eastern Europe. Superman had been ready to begin the search himself, but then a major flood had occurred in South America. Superman had thus asked the Teen Titans to search for the artifact, while he handled the flood crisis. Superman had given the Titans all the data the alien descendant had provided on the artifact, which really wasn't much.

"It would help if we knew what this artifact looked like or why it was so important to Krypton." Kory said.

"Yeah, but even Superman doesn't know that." Richard said. "The data the alien provided was thousands of years old, after all. That artifact might not even be here at all."

"So this could be just a big wild goose chase!" Victor complained.

"Yeah, I guess it could." Richard said.

"Still, we're here. So we may as well continue." Donna said.

*I agree.* Joey signed.

"Hey, we're in luck!" Gar said as he flew down and resumed his human form. "There's a village a few miles north of here. Maybe we can get some help there."

"Right, let's go." Richard said and soon the group headed out.

Back at the inn, Kole was busy settling another guest in. _Looks like things might be picking up around here.[/i] she thought to herself. [i]Good, Marta can use the money. _ Soon after, Kole headed into the kitchen to have her lunch. She was halfway through her meal, when Marta entered, with a worried look on her face. "What is it, Marta?" Kole asked.

"There is a strange group of young people entering the village." Marta said. "I'm not sure, but I think they may be Americans!"

"Really!?" Kole asked as she got to her feet. _Could my father have somehow tracked me down here? _ Kole wondered. "Don't worry, Marta. I'll check it out." Kole said.

"Thank you, Kole." Marta replied.

"No problem." Kole said as she got up, left the kitchen, and soon headed out of the inn. Sure enough, in the distance, Kole saw the strange group of people. _Huh?_ Kole thought as she started towards the strange group. _Who the heck are these people?_

"You know, I don't think we're too welcome here." Gar said as he looked around at the faces of the villagers.

*They probably have never seen beings like us before.* Joey signed. *This village looks like the years have passed it by.*

"Well I hope we can convince them that we're friendly." Donna said and turned to the villagers. "Does anyone here speak English?" Silent stares was all Donna got back. "Apparently not." she said to herself.

"Dang, and I left my English/Romanian dictionary at home." Gar joked.

"Very funny." Victor growled to his team mate.

"Who are you people and why are you here?" a female voice demanded. The villagers parted and a young woman with red hair and blue eyes, walked up to the Titans.

"Hey, things are looking up!" Gar piped, giving the new arrival a good look up and down.

After issuing her question, Kole stood her ground and stared at the strangers. They looked to be about the same age as she was. _What's the story with these people?_ Kole thought. _One of them looks all green, another looks half machine, and one of them doesn't even look human! Could they be super heroes? I've heard of them, but what would they be doing here in Sdenka? We don't exactly have a high crime rate. Well, only one way to find out. _ Her eyes then fell on one of the strangers, a young man with blonde hair. _He's cute._ Kole couldn't help but think to herself.

"You're an American!" the one who was all green, stated.

"Yes, I'm an American." Kole replied. "My name is Kole."

"My name is Richard Grayson." the one wearing the black costume and mask said. "These are my team mates. We're the Teen Titans." Introductions were quickly made.

"I see." Kole replied slowly. "You'll have to forgive the villagers. We don't get many super heroes around here."

"I guess you wouldn't." Richard said. "May I ask what you're doing here, Kole?"

"Right now I'd rather not say." Kole replied. _Not until I've gotten to know you bunch better_. she thought to herself. _My father does have connections. Could he have sent this group here?_

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" Donna asked.

"Sure, there's the inn where I work." Kole replied. "I live in the guest house behind it. We can talk there."

"Okay, lead the way." Richard said.

Soon after, the group was gathered inside the guest house. "Okay, may I ask why you've decided to invade our village?" Kole asked.

"We're not invading, we're just passing through." Gar piped up. "We're looking for a Kryptonian artifact!"

"Buh?" Kole said, staring at Gar with question marks in her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of Superman?" Donna asked.

"Of course I have." Kole replied. "Who hasn't. We do manage to get news here in Sdenka, despite our isolation.

"Well, we're here looking for an artifact from his native planet, Krypton." Donna said and went on to explain their mission to Kole.

"So, you think this thing you're looking for is here in these mountains." Kole said, once Donna had finished. "I've hiked through the mountains here a number of times. I've seen some funny things, but never anything that didn't seem to belong here."

"We think the artifact is hidden somewhere around here." Victor said.

"Well I don't envy your task." Kole said, shaking her head. "The mountains here are full of caves and cliffs. It could take you years to search them."

"It would go faster if you would help us." Richard said. "You did say you've hiked these mountains, so that means you know a bit about the land here."

"I see." Kole said as she folded her arms.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't really trust us?" Donna said.

"Well..." Kole began, and then reached a decision. "Does the name Abel Weathers mean anything to any of you?"

"It means nothing to me." Richard said.

"Wait, I remember that name." Gar said. "A while back, my step father, Steve Dayton, held a think tank at the house. He invited a whole bunch of scientists from around the state. One of them was a Professor Abel Weathers. I tell you, that guy was a real nut job!" Gar fell silent for a moment before continuing. "Wait a sec, one night Professor Weathers had a few too many drinks. He began lamenting about his daughter, who had ran away from home. He said her name was... Kole!"

"Well, that's me." Kole said. "I'm Kole Weathers."

"Yeah, I guess it would be you." Gar said. "Kole is a somewhat usual name for a woman. No offense."

"None taken." Kole replied. "It's a family name, my maternal grandmother's maiden name was Kole. My parents felt that her first name, Mary, was too common, so they gave me the name Kole instead. Trust my parents not to be common!"

"So that is what this is all about?" Richard asked. "You think your father sent us here?"

"The thought did cross my mind." Kole replied.

"Well I can assure you that is not the case." Gar said. "We're just here to find the artifact."

"We really could use your help." Kory said.

"Well, okay, I'll help you." Kole said. "As long as you promise not to mention my name when you get back to the States."

"Hey, if you can't trust a super hero, who can you trust?" Victor said with a smile.

"Excuse me." Marta said as she entered the guest house.

"Hello, Marta, what can I do for you?" Kole asked, easily switching from English to Romanian.

"I was wondering if your guests would like something to eat." Marta said.

"Okay, I'll ask them." Kole replied and turned to the group. "Marta wants to know if you would like a snack."

"Sure, why not." Richard said. "We might be able to think better on a full stomach."

Soon after, the group had headed back to the inn, where they sat in the dining room, eating. At this point, Kole decided to visit the blonde young man, who had been introduced as Joseph Wilson. "Mind if I join you?" she asked him.

*No, please sit.* Joey signed.

"Oh, yes, you can't talk. I'm sorry." Kole said as she sat down opposite Joey.

*No problem.* Joey signed.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at sign language." Kole said, a little embarrassed. "I can read lips though."

*Okay, how's this?* Joey slowly moved his lips to form the words.

"That's better." Kole replied. "I just want to say sorry for being so abrupt with all of you when you arrived. I didn't know if my father was involved or not."

*You and your father are estranged?*

"You could say that." Kole replied. "My parents and I didn't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things."

*Such as.* Joey lipped.

"Oh, boyfriends, curfews, that kind of stuff." Kole replied. I don't want to tell them about the powers my father's experiments gave me. Not yet at least. Kole thought.

*Still, running away to Romania is going to extremes.* Joey lipped.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Kole replied. "However, believe me, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

*How long have you been here, Kole?*

"About two years." Kole said.

*Have you ever thought of going back?* Joey wondered.

"Sometimes. I am eighteen now, I guess I could." Kole said. "However, I've come to like it here in Sdenka. It would be hard to leave."

*I see.*

_Why am I being so open with this guy? _ Kole thought to herself. _Could I actually be developing feelings for him? I just met him! However, I really don't have much experience in these matters. _ She looked across the table at Joey. _I just know that I really like him!_

*Kole, are you okay?* Joey wondered when Kole had fallen silent.

"Oh, I'm fine." Kole quickly replied. "Sorry about that, I must have drifted off there for a moment."

*That's okay.*

"Well, that was a good meal." Richard said as he walked up to Kole and Joey's table. "I think we should get started. It will be dark in a couple of hours."

After they left the village, Kole led the Titans up a steep mountain path. "Be careful." Kole said. "It can get slippery up here."

"We will." Gar said as he fell into line beside Kole. "Say, Kole, I was wondering, when all this is over, maybe you and I..."

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Kole quickly replied. At least not with you. she added in her mind as she looked at Joey, who had also moved up beside her.

"Aw!" Gar griped and fell back into the group. Looking up, he saw that Victor was grinning. "Don't say a word, Vic! Just don't said anything!"

"Me? Say something? Perish the thought." Victor replied, still grinning. [i]Boy, she sure shot you down, salad head![/i] Victor thought.

_Maybe I was too abrupt on him_. Kole thought. _However, I..._ Her thoughts got no further as she heard a noise beside her. She turned as saw that Joey had slipped on a patch of wet ground. Arms whirling, Joey was teetering on the brink of falling off a large crevice. "JOEY!" Kole quickly yelled and used her powers to conjure a crystal wall before the others could react.

"How... How did you do that, Kole?" Gar asked as Kole helped Joey regain his balance.

"I... I... I don't want to talk about it!" Kole suddenly said and started back the way they had come. "It'll be dark soon, we can search some more in the morning." she said.

"Kole, wait!" Gar said as he and the other Titans followed Kole.

In total silence, Kole led the group back to Sdenka. When there were all back in the guest house, Richard stepped forward. "Okay, Kole, what is going on here? How did you create that crystal wall that you used to save Joey?"

*Please, Kole. We only want answers.* Joey lipped, and then added. *Thank you for saving me, Kole.*

"Well..." Kole said as she looked around the group. However, it was Joey who convinced her to talk. "It was my father, he did this to me."

"Your father?" Kory asked. "Why?"

"Because he's convinced that the human race will destroy itself in a nuclear war." Kole replied. "He infected my Mom with this obsession as well. The two of them decided that the only way to save humanity was to force evolution up the scale, into a life form that will survive nuclear radiation. Since I was their only child, they decided to "save" me first. I was only fourteen when my father began his experiments on me."

"Oh my God." Donna said, horrified.

"Yeah, as a result of those experiments, I got these powers I have." Kole replied. "I still don't know the exact reason, but over the past few years, I've learned the I can create the crystal structures I want using concentration. Also, I found that the small objects I created remained in existence even after I stopped concentrating on them. However, larger objects tend to vanish, such as the crystal bridge I used to get here. It disappeared after I was done with it. I guess it's because the larger objects take more concentration and focus than the smaller ones. To tell you all the truth, there are still aspects to these powers that I am still not sure of."

*So that's why you ran away?* Joey asked.

"Yes, that was the main reason." Kole replied, nodding her head. "After the experiments, my parents got so overprotective that they were smothering me. I just couldn't take it anymore. So, two years ago, I used my powers to get me the hell away from them. I ended up here. I've been here ever since."

"Is that why you were so wary of us at first?" Kory asked.

"Yes, I wasn't sure if my father had sent you to find me or not." Kole said.

"Well, now you know he didn't." Richard said. "I can assure you that when we leave here, we'll tell no one about you."

"Thank you." Kole said softly. "Tomorrow, after Marta and I have served breakfast, I'll help you look for that artifact again." She gestured around. "Sorry I don't have real accommodations here, but this guest house was built only for one person."

"That's okay, Kole. We'll manage." Richard said.

"Well, it's been a long day. I think I'm going to turn in now. Good night." Kole said and headed for her bedroom.

"Good night, Kole." Richard replied. After Kole had gone into her room and closed the door, he turned to the other Titans. "Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Way ahead of you, Dick." Kory said. "Kole would make a great addition to our team."

"Yeah, but does she want to be a Titan?" Victor asked. "She doesn't sound too happy about having these powers of hers."

"Yeah, agree with Vic on this one." Donna added.

*Maybe we should see how she feels after we find the artifact.* Joey signed. *Perhaps then we can ask her if she wants to join us.*

"Sounds like a plan. Any objections?" Richard said and looked around the group. "Right, it's decided then. After we find the Kryptonian artifact, we'll ask Kole if she wants to be the newest Teen Titan."

The next morning, the Titans feasted on a breakfast served by Marta and Kole. "So, when should we get started?" Kole asked her new friends.

"As soon as possible." Richard replied.

"Okay, I guess we'll take the same path we did before." Kole said. "Only this time, please be more careful." she added, smiling at Joey.

*I will, Kole.* Joey lipped back, also smiling.

Soon, the group set out again, with Kole in the lead and Joey right beside her. They followed the same path they had taken the previous day. _The more time I spend with him, the more I like it. _ Kole thought as she glanced sideways at Joey. _I wonder if he has a girlfriend back in the States. Should I ask him? Should I?_

*Kole, what are you thinking about?* Joey lipped.

"Oh, nothing." Kole quickly replied. "I... I just like having you around." she whispered to him.

*I like you too, Kole. You're very pretty.*

"Joey, I..." Kole began, and then broke off. _God, I'm blushing!_ she thought to herself. _No boy has ever said anything like that to me before._

"Kole?" Gar asked. "Earth to Kole, come in Kole!"

"Huh? What?" Kole asked, coming out of her thoughts. She noticed that Gar had moved up to her other side, opposite of Joey.

"I was just wondering how many times you've walked this path." Gar asked.

"Oh, about a few dozen." Kole replied, quickly composing herself. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you ever noticed that before." Gar said and pointed to what appeared to be a cave entrance, which was blocked by a huge boulder.

"Not really." Kole said as she looked at the boulder. The whole group stopped and stared at it. "Do you think that the thing you're looking for could be in there?"

"There is only one way to find out." Victor said. "Give me a hand, Gar."

"Right." Gar said and quickly turned into a huge gorilla. Both he and Victor grabbed the boulder and, after a few seconds of heaving, managed to move it aside. Before them lay an entrance to a cave. "Looks like we may have hit the jack pot." Gar said as he reverted to his human form.

"Right, let's go." Richard said. He led the group into the cave. Using flashlights they had brought with them, Kole and the Titans found themselves moving along a large tunnel.

"Well, it looks like this cave was cut by some means." Victor said as he examined the walls. "The walls look too smooth to have been formed naturally."

"Vic's right." Kory said. "This could mean we're on the right track."

"Okay, everyone keep their eyes open." Richard said. The group continued to move down the tunnel. After going about half a mile, they emerged into a large cave. In the center of the cave stood what appeared to be a round, green crystal, which was the size of a Volkswagen.

"Could that be it?" Gar asked. "The Kryptonian artifact?"

"Well, what else could it be?" Victor asked.

"That's not all that's here." Kory added, as she pointed to some skeletal remains that were partly buried under a pile of rocks.

"The alien pirate that stole the artifact from Krypton." Richard said. "He must have just hid the artifact here, when a partial cave-in occurred and killed him." He examined the skeleton, but found nothing out of the ordinary on it.

"So now what?" Gar asked. "Do we contact Superman and tell him to come and pick this thing up?"

"Not yet, salad head." Victor said as he moved forward to examine the crystal. The other Titans moved up to join him.

*Stay here.* Joey lipped to Kole and went over to the others.

_Great, now that they've found what they're looking for, does that mean they'll be leaving? _ Kole thought as she remained by the entrance to the large cave. _I don't want Joey to leave. I like him a lot!_

"Hey, there appears to be some kind of link on this thing." Victor announced after examining the crystal for a few minutes. "I wonder if I can interface with it."

"Interface with it!? You don't even know what this thing does!" Gar protested.

"Only one way to find out." Victor said and, before anyone could stop him, he had hooked himself up to the link in the crystal. As the others looked on, the crystal began to glow with a soft green light. "Something is happening." Victor said. Suddenly, his mind was filled with images of people and a language he didn't understand. "Whoa!" Victor said, breaking the link.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Well, from what I was able to make out, I think this crystal is some kind of historical database." Victor replied. "However, I'm not too sure. I'll have to hook back up with it to find out more."

"Okay, go for it." Richard said with reluctance. "However, be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." Victor said and plugged himself back into the crystal. Once again, it began to glow with that green light. "Ah, here we go." Victor said, his mind once again filling with the strange images. The green light began to mutate into a wavering pulse.

"Dick, I don't like this." Kory said. "This thing has been sitting here for thousands of years, it may be malfunctioning!"

"I agree. Vic, get away from that thing!" Richard ordered, but Victor did not respond. "Victor!"

"What's wrong with him?" Donna asked. Victor just stood there, connected to the crystal, a vacant look in his eyes.

"I don't know, but we gotta get him unhooked from that thing, fast!" Richard said and started forward. He had only taken a couple of steps, when his own mind was assaulted by the same images that had incapacitated Victor. Quickly, before the others Titans could react, their minds were also attacked by the images.

"What's happening?" Kole asked. Since she had remained at the cave entrance, she was out of range of the Kryptonian artifact and its power. As Kole looked on, the Titans all stood very still, their eyes going vacant. _My God, that thing is doing something to them!_ she thought. _I have to help them, but how? Come on, Kole, think!_ For a few agonizing minutes, Kole wasn't sure on how to proceed, but then an idea came to her. _ That thing appears to be made of crystal. Maybe if I can conjured a spike using my own crystal powers and use it to smash that thing._ Quickly, Kole closed her eyes and began to visualize a crystal spike, in the air above the Kryptonian artifact. _Come on, come on!_ Kole thought, concentrating harder. Soon, her efforts were met with success, for a huge crystal spike appeared above the artifact. Quickly, it dropped down and a huge shattering sound was heard as the two crystals collided. Soon after, the Kryptonian artifact was nothing but shattered pieces of green crystal on the cave floor. The Titans looked around, dazed and confused. "Are you all okay?" Kole asked as she ran up to Joey.

*I'm okay. What happened?* Joey lipped.

"That crystal thing seemed to put you all in some kind of trance." Kole replied. "I had to use my powers to smash it in order to free you all."

"You did okay, Kole." Richard said and turned to Kory. "I think you were right, Kory. The artifact must have been malfunctioning. All these images kept overwhelming my mind." The other Titans nodded, confirming that the same thing had happened to them.

"Yeah, I know." Kory replied. "Obviously sitting in this cave all this time must have corrupted it somehow."

"I agree." Victor said. "As I said, I think it was a database, but the images kept coming too fast for me react to them." He looked at the shattered crystal. "I guess we'll never know for sure."

"Yeah, and Superman won't be getting his artifact." Gar said.

"Well, considering how the thing malfunctioned, maybe it's just as well." Victor pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Gar replied. "Come on, gang. Let's blow this joint."

"So, Kole, would you like to be a Titan?" Richard asked, once the group had returned to Sdenka and were back in the guest house.

"Me? A Titan?" Kole asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, that was pretty quick thinking you did back there." Richard replied. "You using your powers to free us of that malfunctioning artifact. Clearly, Kole, you would make a good addition to our group."

"Yeah, we're always looking for new members." Victor added.

"I... I... I'm going to need a little time to think about this." Kole replied slowly. "Can I be alone for a while?"

"Sure, Kole." Donna said. "The rest of us will be waiting in the inn." With that, the Titans withdrew, leaving Kole to ponder their offer.

Some time later, Kole was still thinking it over, when a knock was heard on the front door of the guest house. "Come in." Kole said. The door opened and Joey entered. "Hi Joey. Have you come to see if I've made up my mind yet?"

*No, I just wanted to see you, Kole.* Joey lipped.

"You did?"

*Yes, as I said, I like you, Kole. I would really like to be your friend.*

"I'd like to be your friend too, Joey." Kole replied as she walked up to him. "I've never met anyone like you before." Suddenly, before she could stop herself, Kole leaned in and kissed Joey on the lips. Joey was surprised, but he didn't pull back. Suddenly, Kole drew back. "I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She said, her face going red with embarrassment.

*That's okay, Kole. I don't mind.* Joey lipped.

"You don't?" Kole asked. "I'm just so confused right now!"

*Let me help you, Kole. Come back to the States with me and the others. We'll help you find your way.*

"Well, I guess it's time I came home." Kole said after a few minutes. "Although I don't look forward to seeing my parents again. I have a feeling they are not going to be happy with me."

*We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Kole.* Joey lipped.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Kole slowly replied.

Soon, the other Titans were waiting outside the guest house, when Joey came out. "Well, is she coming, Joey?" Richard asked.

*I think so.* Joey signed. *She said she needed some time to get ready.*

"Get ready?" Gar asked. "What does that mean?"

"This is what it means." Kole replied as she emerged from the guest house. She was now costumed in a dress that looked something out of Greco-Roman mythology. Although the dress had to be made of some cloth material, it sparkled like crystal.

"Ha Cha Cha!" Gar said, his eyes going wide.

"Kole, when did you make that?" Donna asked.

"A few months ago." Kole replied. "Believe it or not, the idea for this costume came to me in a dream. It was so vivid that I decided to make the costume. It's almost as if some force knew I would be using it."

"So does that mean you've accepted our offer to become a Titan?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I have." Kole replied. "Bear in mind that there are still some aspects of these powers that I still don't fully understand."

"That's okay, Kole, we'll help you with that." Kory said.

Later, the Titans were ready to leave, while Kole said good-bye to Marta. "Thank you, Marta, for giving me this home for the past two years." Kole said, her eyes wet with tears. "It almost makes me hate to leave."

"Kole, I understand." Marta said. "You have a destiny. I knew it the moment you arrived here. I saw it in the cards."

"In the cards?" Kole asked.

"I'm a descendent of gypsies." Marta revealed. "I've learned all the old arts that were handed down through my family. I can see part of your path, Kole."

"You can?" Kole asked.

"Yes, in fact it was me that put the dream you had about your new costume in your head, Kole. I just knew that it was a major part of your new path." Marta replied.

"What else can you see about my path?"

"You will suffer great joy and great sadness, and then a great change will come to you, Kole." Marta shook her head. "I cannot see any more than that right now."

"Well, I guess that whatever lies ahead, I'll have to face it." Kole said and looked at the Titans. "At least I won't be facing it alone." She and Marta hugged, and then Kole turned and headed for the Titans, and whatever adventures lay ahead.

"Good bye, Kole." Marta said as she watched Kole head off with her new found friends. "We will meet again, someday, that much I do know."

**THE PLACE. VILLAGE OF SDENKA, ROMANIA**

**THE TIME. PRESENT DAY**

Kole opened her eyes and sat up. She had fallen asleep here in the guest house without realizing it. _What a dream! _ Kole thought to herself. _ It seems like I relived my whole first adventure with the Titans here. That was the beginning of a special time in my life. If only it wasn't so brief_! Kole quickly recounted, in her mind, her adventures with the Teen Titans. _ First it was that business confronting my parents, I didn't know how much their obsession with saving humanity had infected them. What Dad did to Mom... Anyway, they did end up becoming new life forms that will surely survive a nuclear war. After that, there was that strange case of the ghost of the little girl who was murdered back in the 1930's. Then came the Crisis... _With that, Kole momentarily broke her train of thought, before resuming. _Then came the Crisis, during which Starfire had to return to her home planet, Tamaran. Nightwing went with her, of course. Then Joey decided to go too. I begged him not to, I wanted him to stay with me. I was afraid I'd never see him again. Sadly, it turned out I was right. The Crisis did something to me, changed me in a way I still don't understand. By the time I got myself together again, I found out Joey was dead, killed by his own father_. Kole shook her head, sadly, the tears forming in her eyes. _I thought I had healed from that tragedy, but I guess I haven't. Joey meant so much to me, if only... _ Once again, her thoughts trailed off. Soon after her return, she had become involved with the Team Titans, and even briefly visited Donna Troy's farm, where the Team was headquartered, but Kole couldn't bring herself to contact Donna, not yet at least. _That is another reason I came back here. I need time to think, to consider what to do next._

"Kole? Is everything okay in here?" Marta asked as she came into the guest house.

"Yes, I'm fine, Marta." Kole replied. "Sorry if I worried you."

"No, that's not it, Kole." Marta said. "I just want to give you another reading from my cards." With that, Marta sat down and began to place her cards on the table in front of her.

"Marta, I..." Kole began.

"Shhhhh." Marta said and began to read the cards. After a few minutes, she looked up at Kole and proclaimed. "You will see him again."

"Who?" Kole asked.

"Your soul mate." Marta replied.

"My soul mate?" Kole asked. "You mean Joey?"

"Yes, that is the name I got."

"How? Joey's dead." Kole stated in a sad voice.

"The cards were not specific." Marta replied. "However, they did say that the one called Joey was not gone. His spirit still resides in our world. He has not moved on to the spirit realm."

"So Joey is still here somewhere." Kole said.

"Yes, he is." Marta said. "I just wish I could tell you exactly where to look, Kole. However, like I said, the cards were not that specific. Right now, Joey is in great pain and sorrow. He has become lost and needs help to find his way again."

"Really?" Kole asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes, he does." Marta replied. "I believe you are the one who will give him that help, Kole."

"Does that mean I can find him, Marta?"

"Yes." Marta said. "You two are soul mates. So it is very likely that one day, you two will find each other again. Once that happens, Joey will be restored to the pure person he was when you first met him."

"Whoa." Kole said. "Maybe this is the reason I came back here. So I could find out about Joey."

"It could be." Marta replied. "Who knows what fate and destiny have planned for us."

"Thank you again, Marta." Kole said as she headed for the door. "You've given me a lot to think about.

"You're welcome, Kole." Marta replied. "Remember, you'll always have a home here."

A few minutes later, Kole stood just outside of Sdenka, thinking. _Joey, if you are out there somewhere, I'll find you. I'll give you whatever help you need. After that, well, maybe it won't be too late to make up for all the lost time. _ With those thoughts, Kole dematerialized.

Somewhere out there, Joseph Wilson still remained on Earth. One day, Kole Weathers would find him again.

**THE END**


End file.
